Une seconde chance
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2007 : Réponse au défi de Melinda
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! C'est ma seconde fic sur « City Hunter » qui est une réponse du défi de Mélinda. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme la première. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Conséquences d'une affaire difficile

XYZ…

Il y avait deux semaines que Kaori était heureuse d'avoir un nouveau travail même si c'était encore une fois de plus à la demande d'une jeune femme. Kaori avait alors pris contact avec cette inconnue au Cat's eyes. Elle ne voulait pas accepter au début mais c'était sans compter sur son partenaire qui n'hésitait pas à protéger une jeune femme en détresse. Et puis l'affaire était grave donc Kaori n'avait plus le choix.

Carly Nolan

Une jeune femme mince, brune aux yeux marron était fiancée à un jeune homme. Elle s'était retrouvée mêlée dans une affaire.

Mais quelle affaire !

Ça avait un rapport avec le trafic de drogue sur lequel l'inspectrice Saeko Nogami œuvrait.

Mais à cause de qui ?

À cause de son fiancé qui n'avait rien d'un criminel

Jesse Dane

Un jeune homme qui tentait d'expliquer qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal mais que quelqu'un d'autre s'amusait à tirer les ficelles derrière son dos.

Mais comment en être sûr si ce véritable ennemi refusait de se pointer face à City Hunter ?

Et puis il était retenu prisonnier par ses ennemis dans un lieu inconnu que ni City Hunter, ni ses amis et ni la police ne connaissaient. Rongée par l'inquiétude, Carly craignait pour la vie de son fiancé depuis son kidnapping.

Ryo et Kaori pensaient au début que l'affaire serait bouclée en une semaine au plus tard mais celle-ci tournait au vinaigre.

C'était un boulot bien complexe.

Il y avait si peu d'informations mais City Hunter était loin de baisser les bras.

Puis finalement, City Hunter finit par retrouver la trace de Jesse suite à une tentative d'agression sur Carly chez eux. Ryo tenta de suivre l'agresseur jusqu'au bout avec sa mini. Quand il prit connaissance du lieu, il revint chez lui afin de préparer une belle contre attaque.

Au cours de la conversation, Ryo refusa tout net que Kaori le suive catégoriquement pour libérer le captif. La jeune Makimura ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nettoyeur la mettait sur la touche alors qu'elle faisait partie de City Hunter.

Pour quelle raison Ryo ne voulait-il pas que son ange entre totalement dans son monde ?

Il y avait des réponses à cette question mais Kaori l'ignorait totalement.

Alors pourquoi ?

Parce que Ryo ne voulait pas la perdre.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la protéger lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas être à plusieurs endroits en même temps

Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle protège Carly pendant qu'il allait faire le sale boulot.

Kaori était blessée dans son amour propre mais elle acceptait de mauvaise grâce de protéger leur cliente en l'absence de son partenaire.

Kaori : _J'ai beau faire des preuves mais Ryo croit que j'en suis incapable… Pourtant je me suis bien améliorée en 8 ans grâce à Miki et Falcon en cachette… Maudit sois-tu Ryo Saeba !_

Mais Kaori n'avait-elle pas un mauvais pressentiment ?

Et pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour Ryo ?

Parce qu'elle n'avait que lui

Sa seule famille qui lui reste depuis la mort d'Hideyuki

La seule personne qui lui faisait battre son cœur

Sa raison de vivre

Car elle l'aimait à la folie

Ryo quitta l'immeuble, laissant sa partenaire et Carly derrière lui avec sa mini.

OoO

Trois heures s'étaient écroulés et Ryo n'était toujours pas revenu avec Jesse Dane. Kaori ne pouvait plus rester tranquille car elle craignait pour la vie de son seul amour. Elle emmena avec elle Carly.

Guidée par son instinct et son cœur, Kaori finit par retrouver la trace de son partenaire. En arrivant sur le lieu du combat qui était déjà terminé depuis une heure auparavant, Kaori et Carly virent une telle désolation quand elles furent attirées par une ombre tenant une autre. Carly reconnut son fiancé qui tenait la tête de son sauveur. Kaori sentit son cœur rater un battement et pâlit à vue d'œil en reconnaissant la personne gisant sur le sol.

Kaori : **ryyyooooooo !**

Carly, effrayée : Oh mon dieu…

La moitié de City Hunter se retrouva auprès de son autre moitié et voulut le secouer mais elle se retint de justesse en voyant tout ce sang couler.

Kaori : Vite ! Aidez-moi à le porter dans ma voiture.

Sans plus attendre, Jesse aida Kaori à transporter Ryo suivi par Carly. Ensemble, ils filèrent immédiatement chez le doc.

Kaori : _Je t'en prie Ryo ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Ne meurs pas !_

Une fois chez le doc, ce dernier s'occupa immédiatement du nettoyeur et demanda à Kaori de faire une transfusion sanguine pour la bonne cause que Ryo avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Kaori ferait n'importe quoi pour que son partenaire reste en vie. L'étalon de Shinjuku était plongé dans le coma mais pour combien de temps ? Ni le doc ni Kazue ne surent pas quoi répondre à la question désespérée de la pauvre Kaori. La jeune brunette s'angoissait de plus en plus de peur de se retrouver sans sa moitié. Ce fut là le commencement d'une longue attente si désagréable. Depuis la fin de cette maudite affaire, le gang n'entendit plus parler de Carly Nolan et de son fiancé Jesse Dane pour la bonne raison qu'ils vivaient maintenant pleinement leur idylle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil**_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Ryo Saeba était dans le coma et que Kaori Makimura veillait jour et nuit à son chevet. La jeune femme refusait de s'alimenter et de dormir malgré sa grande fatigue mais elle repoussait ses amis un peu sèchement. Ces derniers étaient très inquiets pour le duo City Hunter car ils les voyaient dépérir avec impuissance. Tout le monde croisait les doigts pour qu'un miracle se produise. Ils voulaient tous que Ryo s'en sorte de cet abîme dans lequel il était plongé car ils ne supportaient pas de voir la détresse et l'autodestruction morale de Kaori.

Miki n'en pouvait plus…

Vraiment plus de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

Mais comment arracher Kaori de ce siège ?

Comment faire sortir la jeune brunette de cette chambre ?

Aucune solution ne venait dans l'esprit des amis de City Hunter du moins pour l'instant. Chacun se souvenait ce que Kaori quand ils avaient essayé de la faire quitter cette chambre : « Je veux être là quand Ryo se réveillera ! », avait hurlé la moitié de City Hunter.

Au cours de la deuxième semaine où Ryo était encore au coma, un mercredi matin, Umibozu et Miki avaient eu vent d'une rumeur car ils avaient entendu que les yukazas étaient heureux de la disparition de City hunter, l'homme le plus craint de Shinjuku, le nettoyeur numéro un et qu'ils en profitaient pour semer un peu la pagaille. Leur décision était maintenant prise car c'était l'occasion rêvée pour tirer Kaori de cette clinique, l'éloigner de Ryo un temps afin qu'elle prenne du recul.

De retour à la clinique du Doc et de Kazue, Umibozu et Miki tentèrent le tout pour tout pour que Kaori quitte la chambre. Devant l'entêtement de leur amie, Miki explosa de colère pour la première fois contre elle et lui donna une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. La jeune femme brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux et restait là plantée, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Miki et son mari Umibozu l'obligèrent de quitter la chambre pour lui parler sans que Ryo soit sous leurs yeux, allongé sur ce lit.

Miki : Tu sais Kaori, ce n'est même pas la peine de te priver de nourriture et de sommeil car c'est inutile d'avoir deux invalides dans le gang. Nous avons appris qu'il y a un danger qui plane en ce moment car les yukazas ont décidé de bouger en l'absence du duo City Hunter qui est hors de service. Il est temps pour toi d'assumer ton rôle de nettoyeuse et de faire croire que Ryo est tiré d'affaire à nos ennemis. Ressaisis-toi ! Qu'est ce que Ryo fera si tu meures avant lui ?

Kaori sortant de sa léthargie : Tu as raison, Miki.

Miki : Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir giflée…

Kaori sourit : Non c'est pour mon bien et surtout pour Ryo.

Miki : Bien. À partir d'aujourd'hui, mon mari et moi avons décidé de t'entraîner afin d'améliorer ta performance en tout dans ce travail de nettoyeuse au cas où si Ryo se réveillait dans l'impossibilité de se défendre.

Umibozu : Et pour progresser plus vite, tu ne dois pas voir Ryo ici durant ton entraînement.

Kaori : Mais…

Miki : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Kaori. Tu veux que Ryo te dise encore que tu es incapable de te défendre et de protéger une personne ?

Kaori, déterminée : Non.

Umibozu : Affaire réglée.

Toute la petite bande avait entendu la conversation et était parfaitement d'accord avec Miki et Umibozu car il était temps pour Kaori de se préparer au pire, de faire ses preuves et de régler les demandes XYZ seule en l'absence de son partenaire. La jeune femme alla dire au revoir à son partenaire sans mot mais juste un baiser sur le front.

Kaori : _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ryo. Repose-toi et reviens- nous vite…_

Sur cette pensée, Kaori quitta la clinique du docteur en compagnie de Miki, Umibozu et de Saeko. L'inspectrice avait quelques techniques de défense à lui enseigner.

OoO

Arrivés dans une forêt qui se trouvait en dehors de la ville de Shunjuku, la petite troupe se mit alors au travail. Kaori commença par tout ce qui était très dur à faire au plus simple. Et elle mit plusieurs jours pour y parvenir sans oublier de se nourrir, de bien dormir et d'affiner son corps. Elle apprenait surtout à se servir d'un pistolet et à bien viser la cible.

Une fois qu'elle maîtrisait tout ce qui concernait le métier de nettoyeur en six mois, elle revint dans la ville et reprit la fonction de Ryo au grand dam des yukazas qui craignirent City Hunter. Quand elle avait terminé chaque devoir, elle pouvait ensuite rendre visite à son partenaire qui était toujours dans le coma. Kaori avait beaucoup changé grâce à Miki, Umibozu et surtout Saeko qui était venue lui apprendre quelques trucs comme la séduction afin de vaincre sa grande timidité. Kaori était devenue une mercenaire hors pair ce qui laissait coi Mick.

OoO

Un mois après son retour en ville, Kaori avait un XYZ à régler. C'était un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'être protégé car une femme le harcelait sans cesse. C'était une affaire très bénigne mais bien payée. Kaori s'en sortait toute seule même si Mick et Umibozu étaient dans les parages au cas où si ça se corsait. Ces derniers ne se seraient jamais pardonné s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur amie. Cependant le gang, qui suivait chaque travail que Kaori réglait, était fier d'elle.

Chacun savait pourtant que Ryo serait vraiment furieux lorsqu'il apprendrait que Kaori était devenue une nettoyeuse hors pair mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils avaient raison d'agir ainsi pour le bien de tous.

Tout ça parce que le danger planait toujours autour d'eux.

Kaori avait un peu plus de demandes de protection car elle traitait des affaires avec des clients mais aussi quelques clientes, venues de l'étranger pour business, qui ne connaissaient pas la réputation de l'étalon de Shinjuku. Et même Saeko lui demandait quelque fois un service dans ses quelques affaires de police.

OoO

Un an s'était écroulé quand un matin, Ryo se mit à bouger sous les yeux de Kaori qui n'avait aucune action à traiter. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais la jeune femme savait qu'il était sorti du coma.

Kaori : Ryo ?

Le nettoyeur cligna ses paupières plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière puis il tourna la tête vers la voix de la personne qui était penchée sur lui pour la regarder. Quand il la vit, il la trouvait très belle mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage.

Kaori : Ryo ?

Ryo : _Oh un ange…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Ryo est amnésique**_

Le jeune brun ne quittait pas des yeux la belle Kaori croyant qu'il était au paradis sans remarquer le lieu où il se trouvait actuellement.

Kaori : Ryo ?

Ryo : Qui êtes-vous, belle demoiselle ?

La nettoyeuse se mit à rougir furieusement au mot « Belle » mais quelque chose clochait dans ses paroles que le convalescent venait de prononcer. Kaori connaissait par cœur son partenaire qui ne lui aurait jamais dit cela en temps normal. Elle fronça les sourcils malgré sa rougeur sur ses joues ne voulant pas tout de suite avertir le Doc car elle voulait avoir le cœur net que le nettoyeur ne jouait pas ou plutôt qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Le convalescent la trouvait magnifique avec cette teinte rosée sur ses pommettes.

Ryo : Vous êtes vraiment très belle mais quel est votre nom ?

Kaori resta interdite, la bouche grande ouverte au point de gober les mouches face à ces mots qu'elle oublia complètement de répondre. Le jeune homme attendit avec patience que son interlocutrice recouvre ses esprits. Cette dernière commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement mais elle se lança dans ce jeu qu'elle trouvait ridicule en espérant qu'au cours de la conversation cela fasse un déclic dans la tête de son partenaire. Elle se prépara d'avance à une éventuelle vanne méchante mentalement…

Kaori : Ka… Kaori Makimura _Vas-y ! J'attends ta méchante vanne !_

Ryo : Kaori… C'est un très joli prénom. Puis-je vous appeler ainsi ?

Les yeux exorbités et complètement déroutée, Kaori se retrouvait avec un autre Ryo, pas celui qui lançait tout le temps des méchancetés en pleine figure à son encontre. Elle voyait que l'état de santé de Ryo avait l'air un peu plus grave.

Kaori : Heu… Oui bien sûr…

Satisfait de la réponse, Ryo lui sourit gentiment mais un doute s'empara de nouveau de lui car il ne se souvenait plus de son nom depuis son réveil et se posa des questions sur ce « Ryo » que Kaori ne cessait lui attribuer.

Ryo : Kaori ?

Kaori : Oui ?

Ryo : Qui suis-je vraiment ? Quel est mon véritable nom ?

La sentence était maintenant tombée pour de bon car Kaori arrondit ses yeux comme des soucoupes, ne croyant pas ses oreilles ! Les minutes passèrent, le temps que la jeune femme assimile la situation. Croyant d'abord à une mauvaise plaisanterie, Kaori se fâcha sans élever la voix car elle se sentait blessée dans son amour-propre.

Kaori : Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle, Ryo !

Ryo : Je ne plaisante pas, ma chère Kaori. Qui est ce « Ryo » réellement ?

BONG ! Kaori tomba à la renverse. Elle était visiblement certaine que son partenaire avait véritablement perdu la mémoire surtout qu'elle décelait une lueur de sincérité dans ses yeux.

Ryo, inquiet : Kaori ? Vous allez bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Kaori : Non ça va. _Est-ce vraiment mon partenaire ?_

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte quand « Ryo » l'interpella.

Ryo : Où allez-vous ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui je suis…

Kaori, gênée : J'appelle Doc. Je reviens.

Ryo : Mais dis-moi qui je suis vraiment. Qui est ce « Ryo » ?

Kaori soupira : C'est toi Ryo Saeba.

Ryo, surpris : Moi ?

Kaori confirma : Oui, tu t'appelles Ryo Saeba.

Ryo : Merci Kaori, j'ai un nom maintenant.

La jeune femme resta coite car elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître son partenaire. Ce dernier ne se souvenait rien de son passé et il n'avait pas reconnu celle qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années.

Depuis la mort d'Hideyuki.

Ni ce dernier…

Rien.

C'était le néant complet.

OoO

Kaori alerta Doc de l'état de santé de son partenaire dans un état second sans en être vraiment sûre du diagnostic à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des autres. Doc, soucieux, alla immédiatement au chevet du malade pour faire un examen complet suivi de Kazue et de Kaori. Saeko, Umibozu, Miki, Reika, Kasumi et Mick se demandèrent ce qui se passait mais ils durent attendre le retour du Doc pour avoir des nouvelles.

Dans la chambre de Ryo, Doc examina le patient et lui fit quelques exercices de réflexe pour voir si ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de sa souplesse. Ryo en a perdu une bonne partie, disons à quatre vingt pour cent ce qui déstabilisèrent Kaori et Kazue. Doc ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps l'amnésie pourrait durer face à l'hystérie de Kaori. Ryo observait la scène sans rien dire, amusé par la vive réaction de son bel ange.

Ryo : Kaori ?

Kaori : Hum ? Oui ?

Ryo : Pourquoi ne pas laisser le temps faire ?

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, la jeune femme ne disait rien laissant s'installer un silence étrange. Doc et Kazue n'en revenaient pas, les bras ballants car ils avaient tellement l'habitude des pics entre le duo City Hunter.

Doc brisa le silence : Bon je vais annoncer aux autres…

Ryo fronça les sourcils : Les autres ?

Kaori : Des amis.

Ryo : Ah.

Doc et Kazue sortirent très vite de la chambre pour mettre au courant le reste de la bande. La jeune infirmière se jeta au cou de son homme en versant des larmes.

Mick : Mais… Ma colombe ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Kazue : C'est…

Miki : Que lui arrive-t-il à Ryo ?

Doc : Amnésique à quatre vingt pour cent !

Le verdict était tombé comme un couperet laissant le gang estomaqué. Pendant ce temps, Ryo était encore avec Kaori dans la chambre. L'alité avait encore des questions dans sa tête qui restaient sans réponse.

Ryo : Kaori ?

Kaori : Oui _Eh bien ! Il m'appelle plusieurs fois en cette journée._

Ryo : Comment ai-je atterri ici ?

Kaori : Hé bien… Tu avais eu un accident tout près d'ici et on ne pouvait pas t'emmener à l'hôpital car tu perdais trop de sang. Il fallait agir vite.

Ryo fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ?

Kaori gênée : Heu ben… Tu as été longtemps au coma…

Ryo murmura : Combien ?

Kaori murmura doucement : Un an…

Les yeux arrondis de surprise, Ryo ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il avait encore une question à lui poser. Il attendit qu'il assimile l'information complètement avant de lui demander sur sa situation familiale.

Ryo : Ai-je encore de la famille ?

Kaori : Non, moi aussi je suis seule dans ce pays.

Ryo : Tu as de la famille ?

Kaori : Oui et non. J'ai une sœur qui vit à NewYork mais je n'ai plus l'âge d'être à ses côtés. Cependant je n'ai plus de frère… Il est mort.

Ryo : Désolé. Je suis le dernier de la famille Saeba…

Kaori : Tu ne seras pas seul…

Le jeune homme lui sourit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau Ryo…**_

Kaori était perdue face à ce nouveau Ryo qu'elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Le malade ne cessait de la fixer quand il entendit quelqu'un racler la gorge.

C'était tous les amis de City Hunter.

Ryo regarda ce groupe d'amis étrange quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme impressionnant par la taille.

Ryo cria : **AAAAAH ! UN GEANT !**

BONG ! BONG ! Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Ryo hurla de peur et s'accrocha, tremblant, aux montants du lit. Kaori posa une main apaisante pour rassurer Ryo…

Kaori : Ne crains rien. Ce géant est un ami et le mari de Miki, gérante du café Cat's eyes. C'est Umibozu, dit Falcon. Il n'est pas méchant.

Ryo, craintif : Vraiment ? Vous me promettez, Kaori ?

Kaori le rassura : Oui, je te promets.

Ryo : Qui sont-ils, les autres ?

Kaori : Tu connais déjà Doc et Kazue. Cette dernière est la fiancée de Mick Angel que voici. Miki est la femme d'Umibozu. Saeko et Reika Nogami sont sœurs. La dernière est Kasumi Asoh.

Ryo : Dis Kaori… Quand vais-je sortir d'ici ? Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule

Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau

Tout le monde n'en croyait ni les yeux ni les oreilles car Ryo n'osait même pas dire un petit bonjour aux autres. Le nettoyeur n'était rassuré que quand il parlait à Kaori, son ange.

Kaori : Il faut demander au Doc, Ryo.

Ryo : …

Doc : Je te garde pour la nuit mais tu pourras sortir que demain. C'est juste par précaution.

Ryo : Ah.

Personne n'était habitué à ce nouveau Ryo et chacun regrettait la vie d'antan. Personne ne s'ennuyait grâce au duo City Hunter même si c'était saoulant.

La vie ne serait plus pareille depuis l'amnésie du nettoyeur.

Au moment où chacun allait rentrer chez eux, Ryo devint hystérique parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son ange s'en aille.

Ryo : **NON ! RESTE AVEC MOI, KAORI !**

BONG ! BONG ! Tout le monde tomba à la renverse car aucun n'en revenait pas que Ryo était devenu peureux d'un coup. Kaori n'eut alors d'autre choix de rester auprès du convalescent qui fut rassuré.

OoO

Le lendemain, Ryo put enfin sortir de la clinique en compagnie de Kaori. Cette dernière décida d'aller faire quelques courses avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Ryo la suivit pour l'aider à porter les paquets.

Pour la brunette, c'était une nouvelle vie qui démarra car Ryo n'agissait plus comme avant. Soudain des filles du cabaret Bunny reconnurent leur habitué et elles l'entourèrent. L'ancien nettoyeur eut une frayeur incontrôlable, ne reconnaissant aucune de ces putes.

Ryo : **KAORI ! AU SECOURS !**

Bunny 1 : Mais Ryo…

Bunny 2 : C'est nous !

Bunny 3 : Tu ne nous reconnais pas ?

Kaori menaça : **LÂCHEZ-LE ! IL EST MALADE DONC ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS ! IL NE VOUS CONNAIT PAS !**

Les filles du cabaret Bunny n'eurent pas le choix de s'éloigner de Ryo. Ce dernier alla se réfugier derrière son ange.

Kaori : _En temps normal, Ryo ne serait pas comme ça. Il ne se souciait même pas de ce que je ressens d'habitude…_

Un peu plus tard, Kaori et Ryo rentrèrent à l'appartement. Ils rangèrent les courses ensemble.

Kaori : Bon, je dois aller voir un travail.

Ryo : Je peux venir avec toi ?

Kaori : Ne veux-tu pas te reposer plutôt ?

Ryo : Non.

Poussant un soupir résigné, la jeune femme l'emmena d'abord au Cat's eyes parce qu'elle ne voulait pas trop l'exposer au danger. Arrivés à destination, Kaori chargea discrètement Miki et Umibozu de veiller sur Ryo le temps qu'elle aille vérifier les messages. Profitant de l'inattention de Ryo, Kaori quitta discrètement le café par derrière.

Miki : _Que va-t-on faire s'il se rend compte que Kaori n'est plus là ?_

La nettoyeuse se dépêcha d'aller au tableau des messages pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de travail. Le message qu'elle lut n'avait aucun rapport au métier du garde du corps car il s'agissait un mot des ennemis de City Hunter adressé à Ryo Saeba uniquement.

Kaori : _Ryo est en danger. Il faut qu'on le protège tous car les ennemis de City Hunter sont très nombreux et je ne pourrai pas le mettre sous ma seule surveillance._

XYZ,

Nous sommes au courant de ton retour à la vie et de ton amnésie. Tu n'es plus en état de te protéger et de te défendre. Tu dois mourir City Hunter dit Ryo Saeba ! Nous allons te traquer, te tuer et te piquer la place !

Tous tes ennemis

Kaori se dépêcha alors de retourner au Cat's eyes. Elle y entra par l'arrière et rejoignit Ryo, Miki et Umibozu. L'amnésique ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'absence de Kaori mais quand il la vit, Ryo lui posa des yeux larmoyants.

Kaori fronça les sourcils : Bah Ryo ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ryo : Pourquoi mas-tu laissé ici ?

Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule

Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau

Kaori : Ryo, je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi car je pratique un travail de détective privé. Parfois c'est dangereux si je t'emmène avec moi.

Ryo : Ah. Mais ça ne dérange pas tes amis ?

Kaori : Non.

Umibozu : Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici quand Kaori travaille car c'est mieux que de rester seul.

Kaori jeta un regard à son amie Mili, essayant de lui faire comprendre que le danger plane vraiment autour de Ryo.

Kaori : Miki, il est urgent d'appeler les autres. C'est très grave et ça le concerne…

Miki : Ok, je me charge d'appeler tout le monde. En attendant, faisons comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Kaori : Ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'abandonne la plupart de mes fics !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Pour certaines raisons...

Je ne suis plus capable d'avancer dans ces fanfics citées ci-dessus car je n'ai plus du tout d'idées et j'ai complètement perdu le fil de mon histoire. j'avais beau de relire plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait apporté aucun succès.

Depuis que je suis une formation « retour à l'emploi », je suis constamment occupée et le Week-End j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

Et je ne suis plus seule maintenant donc je trouve encore moins de temps pour le faire.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


	6. Chapter 6

Nouvelles pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après mon abandon pour mes fics listées ci-dessous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Actarusvenusia001 va continuer les fics à sa façon**

Sur uniquement :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

**Et sera publié sur le site : .it/**

**Attention !** : Il n'y aura pas de plagiat car je lui ai donné mon accord même si Actarusvenusia001 risque de modifier certains passages.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je rappelle que je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
